Fireworks
by iyesh
Summary: Can she believe she even hesitated to come to the biggest party of the year? Troy Bolton can change everything. Dedicated to x.sammii.x ; Happy Birthday! Troypay one shot.


**FIREWORKS ™**  
_by __Bl1SSFuln3ss_

**Summary: **  
Can she believe she even hesitated to come to the biggest party of the year? Troy Bolton can change everything. Dedicated to x.sammii.x; HAPPY BIRTHDAY. [Troypay one shot.

**Story Guide: **  
You've all seen _High School Musical_ 1 or 2… Do you see my name on the credits?

**Disclaimer: **  
I don't own Disney because it's illegal but who knows… maybe I'll inherit Disney someday (_yeah right_)

**Ratings: **  
T

**Pairings: **  
_Troypay_licious

**Category: **  
Romance // General

**Dedication: **  
Sammii, HAPPY BIRTHDAY. Well, this took me the whole day… But I finished in deadline! Yay! Have a blast, my new years' eve baby!! XD  
HAPPY NEW YEAR, everyone! XD; I wish you all for the best 2008

* * *

_Oh, not again…_

She sighed for had seemed to be a thousandth time. She didn't understand, at all. Why her parents did that? She was it was supposed to be a family night. For once in a lifetime they could just sit together, peacefully, with small fireworks; waiting for the moment of New Year's arrival

"I'm so sorry, Pumpkin… But the Mr. Fulton called and the party at Lava Springs is on its edge from crashing…" Her mother picked up her fur mantel; did she ever think for once how sick she made her kids felt sometimes?

"We'll be back as soon as we can" Her dad supported her mother's bad news with some hope; a hope with no glint

"Call some friends, even Troy! I missed him after summer, throw a party… It'll be a fabulous night, darling" Her mother tried to make her feel all better as she scanned her reflection on the hallway mirror

"You said we're going to spend New Year's as a family! Now, everyone already drunk, kissing, dancing on the biggest party of the year" Sharpay crossed her arms. Did they really have to do this to her now?

Her mother shot her a stunned look for a second, "And you're not coming?" She tried to project the exact _'biggest party of the year'_ in her mind, "He seems nice… Put on a dress; go to that party, it's not fun to celebrate New Year's without the ones you love"

Before she could reply, the door closed with a loud snap; "Guess not"

-

"RYAN! RYAN!" Sharpay gasped for air to fill her lungs

The guy in a green fedora hat turned his body fully once her high pitched voice caught his ears, "Shar! You decided to come after all?" He stared admiringly to his sister.

Sharpay's plain black dress that cut low; showing off a bit of her cleavage. Her hands snuck into the two pockets of the dress, a lacy white wool shawl hanging on one hand. Half of her hair pulled up by a huge jewel clip; and loose messy hair framed her face. She picked a plain black ballet shoes; and even with no glitter tonight; she shines.

"I don't want to be alone again this year" She confessed, and Ryan smiled

"Let's go then…" Ryan placed a hand on his sister's arms leaded her outside to the car, but stopped once Sharpay jerked back once she saw what's on the hallway table; staring it intently—a bag of sparks and fireworks the maid bought from the store today. So much to light those up

"Take it… I'm sure the party needs some sparks" Ryan offered, and a smile appeared on her lips—maybe this change of plans won't be so bad

-

"SHARPAY!"

Gabriella's squeal of delight slightly hurt her ears, "I'm so glad you came! My mother finally let me come here after all… I thought you couldn't come tonight too!" She eyed her with a naughty glint inside her chocolate eyes

"My parents bailed, they lied again—of course" Sharpay felt once again betrayed as she talked about them all over again

"Well… This party is so much better than family dinners! I'm glad that for once I can get out from that boring dinners!" Gabriella hugged the girl. Oh, how she wished Gabriella knows, everything Sharpay would sacrifice to have a family like that, "Sammii knows how to throw amazing parties"

"Sammy?" Sharpay repeated, she didn't know that Sammii threw this party. She's not even sure if she knows who Samis…

"Yes!" Gabriella's squeal once again caught her ears. Sharpay was completely sure that ever since she broke things with Troy, she had gotten a lot more sugar. Sharpay never really knew what happened actually; but Gabriella mentioned something about bonded easily with her brother and drift away from Troy, "RYAN!" she proceed as she just spotted the guy

_Oh my…_ If she squealed like that once again, her ear drums gonna burst out bleeding.

She watched as Gabriella cling to her brother so easily- Sharpay wasn't even sure if being his sister made her felt comfortable doing that; she figured someone must've mixed the punch with alcohol.

Giving both 'friends' a privacy—she clutched the paper bag tighter, she moved forward to the room that was filled with dizzy lights, hot energy and people with their little clothes on moving with everything they had; attempting to leave much more to imaginations for the guys—hoping to do some dancing on the empty rooms of the house as the night moved even late

"YO! SHARPAY!" _oh gosh_; is this shouting her names going to happen all night long?

"You know, my ears still work perfectly" She moved forward to the basketball guys; where Chad's voice had sourced

"Hey, I thought you and hat-boy aren't going to come?" Chad asked

"Parents. You know how they are" Sharpay decided not to move on with the story before she finally ripped the paper bag on her hand, thinking about her oh so jolly parents, "Hey, I bought some fireworks"

Jason caught the sign, "Oh, Troy's preparing some outside by the pool for the big 12" And for a second, she seemed to see the other guys shot each other mischievous smiles

"Troy?" she repeated if her ears were still working

-

His eyes shot up to see the door's clicked; revealing a very simple looking Sharpay under the moonlight. He didn't remember she was the one to help him with all this crap. It wasn't his fault that the chick who threw this party wasn't capable of installing fireworks

"Um… I brought fireworks…" Sharpay slowly proceed to move towards him, careful not to slip on any wraps or puddles that's going to get her ended damped up in the pool

"I don't remember you're the one supposed to help me with this crap" Troy alerted her; making her somehow stopped in her tracks for a second with a hard beating heart inside her—why was she nervous on his rather cold comment, "The guys must've played some stupid prank again" Troy let himself sat back on the stone tiles; attempting to rest a bit

Sharpay felt a gust of relief shook inside of her once she found out that the comment wasn't thrown exactly coldly to her—why the hell she was relieved? "I don't think there's any prank, no one said New Year's without fireworks" Sharpay sat on the closest pool bench to his position

She watched him curse as he shot up to his feet and snatched a bottle of Tequila from the table—gulping it down as much as he could at once

His figure looked so tempting under the moonlight; his perfect girl's dreams figure was shown as his white buttoned up shirt was pretty much almost all unbuttoned, her Levi's hanging low on his hips. His hair's damped with sweat, stuck to his forehead—how she'd love to ran her fingers on it

"Give me that"

Troy wiped his mouth and looked to Sharpay's sight shockingly. He wasn't expected her to ask for a drink so quickly; especially when he was trying to swill his exhaustion with it. Handing the bottle to Sharpay, she quickly placed the liquid shoved down her throat. Troy stared intently, it almost seemed as if she was… angry, disappointed… sad.

"Are you okay?" It was barely a minute that she gulped down the whole left of what's inside the bottle, he was almost terrified to see a girl looked so angry and drinking even faster than him

"NO! I'M NOT BLOODY OKAY!" Sharpay threw the bottle harshly from her hand. The bottle hit the edge of the pool and smashed into glass pieces; some of it was left on the stone tiles and some drowned into the chlorine water

"SHARPAY!" he shouted—completely out of hand on what the hell had happened, a minute she was defending his friends- the next, she banged a bottle to someone's pool

Sharpay fumingly shot up from the bench and took out some sparklers from the bag, "Who the hell cares about family!" She threw some and it hit the glass windows of the house- the blinding disco ball and loudly pumping music; kept the people inside from knowing what's going on outside, "They're just some sick people make you live like hell!" she continued throwing them, before Troy took a firm grip after her

"Sharpay, calm down…" He spoke just about above her ear; his hot breath and smell of tequila tickling her just about under her neck

Sharpay drew a long breath before she realized she had freaked out about her little '_perfecto_' family. She knew it was unlikely to whine and rambled about her parents at these kinds of times, no matter how the drink inside her brought up all her anger to the surface

"Now do you want to talk about it?" Troy asked slowly once again as he realized she was calming herself better than he had expected; so he loosened his grip slowly

"Not really… No" Sharpay's voice was almost whisper between the pumping music from inside's speakers, "I'm sorry" Sharpay mumbled

"Good" Troy let go off her and took out some rockets from the paper bag, and Sharpay couldn't help but stared at Troy's hanging open shirt; he must've felt so tormented inside because the girl's drool for his washboard's abs—so he preferred to be out here; doing all the dirty work

"Yeah… Good" Sharpay licked her bottom lip as she could imagine how delicious his killer trail would feel and-

"You said something?" Troy asked; his voice low and rough—oh my god, he was getting the fireworks picked up for New Year's and she was getting turned on his shirt and low jeans. Snap yourself out of it, Sharpay. Damn, she cursed hard that Tequila

Sharpay quickly shook her head and took out another sparkler; Troy for a second stopped to see if she was going to throw some towards the house all over again. But instead, she light it up on the candle Troy had put near the pool

She kept her eyes on the lit sparkler, she felt as if she wanted to get up and wave it—just to feel her inner-kid once again; but she felt as if she had lost it. Therefore, she just sat still and watched the beautiful light it made. She glanced on Troy's smiling figure for a second—and it felt even more hot than wandering on his abs

As soon as the light darkened to the night as it slowly fade, Sharpay threw it into the pool; she didn't care—it was a party and she was invited. So she sighed deeply, she really figured a better New Year's Eve than drooling over the last guy she would end up with

A sparkler was offered, she looked down to a muscular hand, slowly lining up to find Troy's face so close to hers. She gladly accepted it and he lit her sparkler with his match that he snuck out from his jeans. Then, he glued their sparkler together and restrained when his sparkler lit on its own; throwing his match beside the pool—joining other candles there

"You're really weird you know?" Troy tried to start a conversation

"I know…" She smiled innocently, "I guess that's why I've never really had someone. Shame isn't it? I'm such a great catch"

Troy chuckled and played with his sparkler for a little bit. Through the darkening shadows of nightfall she could just see the laugh lines creasing the corners of his blue eyes as he looked over at her over the bottom of the lightening sparkler

"Tell me something" Sharpay felt as if this needed a change of subject- a realization had hit her hard; it was almost seemed like she had just invited him to be her 'someone', "If you're a great catch, why haven't you've been caught?" He stood up to the edge of the pool, the turning back to see her fully

"Probably the same reason you haven't"

"Which is?" he seemed curious—a little bit over than just curious though, but Sharpay shrugged it

"You don't want to be caught" Sharpay had just guessed that one out- but you never knew what Troy might respond to that

"All girls want to be caught… Especially in high school, where tossing panties and finding yourself seemed to suck. You_ want_ to be caught" That almost seemed like an invitation, so Sharpay decided to stood up; facing him fully

"Have you met all girls?" Sharpay challenged him

That thought made him smile, "I've met my share"

"So I heard" Sharpay recalled all the cheerleaders worshipping his prime; no wonder, Gabriella broke things off with him

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear…" My God, Sharpay felt as if he explained that sentence to Gabriella when she tried to break up with him; only when he said this to her, his hands was sliding to her elbows, then up again, making a pounding sensual feeling inside her stomach

"You shouldn't believe all girls want you to catch them" Sharpay replied, trying awfully hard to sound casual

"You don't want me to catch you?" He stroked his point; god, she knew this was leading up to things—recalling that Tequila they had to share

"Shocking, isn't it?" And why the hell she still kept playing with him?

He laughed. A low rumble against the side of her head, "You smell good" Against her back, she felt him drew in a deep breath—he was making her feel dizzy and he seemed to enjoy that pleasantly

"German chocolate cake"

"What?" his hot breath against her back felt erotic as hell; she knew she could lightly smell the Tequila

"I smell like German chocolate cake body scrub"

"I haven't had chocolate cake in a long time" She'd been mistaken, his showed off amount of skin earlier didn't turn her on. This, his soft breath in her hair and his hands on her arms, was maybe rising up her hormones. Which she figured, made her particularly pathetic, "You're making me hungry"

"For cake?" She tried to keep her breathing space, "There's plenty in…"

His hands slid to her shoulder, then back down to her elbows, "For starters"

"_10…"_

That shout from inside, stunned their little romantic scene. And as if on cue, Troy fell down into the water with a splash; Sharpay didn't know whether to thank or disappointed with that. Eventually, a laugh left her body

"Ha-ha. Help me up" Troy ordered; as if the Troy who said he was hungry for her was gone

"_9…"_

However, once her hands clasped with his, he pulled her down with him; and before she could drown even more into the surface with shock—Troy brought her by the hips and to the surface. He shot her a smile

"_8…"_

Sharpay frowned at him, despite she glued her body close to hers; fixing her dress- not attempting for Troy to get a peek more than her cleavage

"Looks like you missed your deadline, firework-guy" She smirked

"_7…"_

"It's not my fault the guys didn't help" Troy pulled her even closer against his body—his palms resting on her waist

"_6…"_

Sharpay raised her arms before wrapping it around his neck; was this bad? This didn't felt so bad. In fact, it didn't feel bad at all. It was rather quite pleasant

"_5…"_

The feeling of her dress' material against his skin was erotic as hell. He brought them towards the edge of the pool, where the candles and her match were—he took a sparkler from the box that fell from the table carefully, not to damp it by his wet hand

"_4…"_

He lit it up to the candle; pulling it back when he was satisfied as the sparkler light, offering her to hold it…

"_3…"_

She took it gratefully, wrapping her arms all over his neck once again; careful not to burn him with the lightning sparkler. Looking into his deep blue eyes; maybe family's isn't always the one you love, the one's you love is your family

"_2…"_

Then it hit her. She was in love… Already? Troy Bolton? She wasn't sure if it was true or just because he professed that he was hungry for her, his shirt hanging open, his jeans low, and all the girls screaming his name worshipping

Troy looked back inside of her eyes. A sudden change of expression was stricken in her face; something that had seemed to start bugging her in a new way. He did not want to wait, not even for just another second- so he kissed her

Right there

"_1…"_

Screams and squeals were heard from inside, but the noise never had seemed to bother both of them ever since they first met up outside. So why let them interrupt the blissful moment right now?

One side of his mouth lifted at the corner, "Maybe I should just eat you" A soft and tantalizing press of his mouth made her felt ecstasy, she knew that moment—she would never get enough of Troy Bolton ever again. He teased her, drawing out the kiss until she dropped the sparkler into the water so her fingers combed through his hair to the back of his head, and her lips parted

His tongue entered her mouth, wet and so good; he tasted like tequila and lust. She slid her free hand up his stomach, feeling hard contours of his chest. It'd been too long since she's kissed a man probably. Her skin felt itchy and tight, made her want to tear his clothes and feel the press of his skin. It'd been a long time. Partly because she'd given up and partly because no boy ever tempted her like Troy did

_Not like Troy did_

-

Gabriella had never felt so alive in her life, maybe because the whiskey shots she had taken together with Ryan. He had told her it was bad- but she kept nagging about being rebel for once in a year, to welcome the New Year that faced them together

Sharpay and Troy came in together, all damped from head to toes, just to find every attention in the room were on Gabriella and Ryan who was up on the table, dancing and singing _Outta My Head_

They knew it was the perfect time, both of them tried to blend in and snuck up slowly together hand in hand as Troy led Sharpay to the stairs, only to be welcomed by his teammate's not so welcoming faces

"I thought you were working on the fireworks" Chad eyed them both curiously—Taylor in his arms; felt that she had to do the same

"We were nice already not to interrupt Sharpay pushing off your shirt, then…" Jason's voice sounded mischievous, before finally Troy cut them off

"Light your own damn fireworks" He pushed him off and both of them were gone to find an empty room

"HAPPY NEW YEARS, GUYS!"

Sharpay's faint voice mixed with cheering, Gabriella's and Ryan's singing. Taylor shook her head, but smiled eventually. And right after that, Kelsi came along together with Zeke; holding a piece of material

"Do you guys know whose panties this is?" Kelsi asked confusingly; she didn't expect to find a women's undergarments in the party, "We found it by the pool" Kelsi proceeded as the rest of the gang shut their mouths and some spilled into laughter

Sharpay got back down and took the little piece of garment from Kelsi's hand, "Thank you, merry Christmas… Bye"

"Happy new year to you too!" Kelsi shouted to Sharpay's hurrying figure; with that short dress and no panties, she didn't try to make an effort hiding what's under there

Sharpay waved without looking back. And right that moment, Gabriella caught a glimpse of the blonde running and blending with the shadow—she stared at the rest of people looking up there in admiration

"So… where's the fireworks? You can't say new year without fireworks" Gabriella stated

"Apparently, its' going on up there"

* * *

LOL! Okay… So this one goes for your 16th Sammii! I love you so much! I hope you like it, as crappy as it is! Thanks for reading everyone. Review please?

xos. yeshi


End file.
